Take A Chance On Me
by Spicetwist
Summary: Jason Morgan and Gia Campbell come together after breaking up with their fiance's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gia Campbell walked along the docks.  Occasionally she stopped to wipe a tear or two from her eyes.  She knew she had done the right thing by breaking up with Nikolas Cassadine, but it still hurt.  She dreaded the thought of facing her brother Marcus and seeing the "I told you so" look on his face.  He had been right about Nikolas all along.

She continued to walk slowly.  Gia saw someone standing up ahead of her.  As she walked closer, she could see that it was Jason Morgan.  She didn't know him too well, but she had spoken to him a few times when she and Elizabeth Webber were still friends.  She watched at he stood staring out at the water.

Jason did not move his gaze from the water as she approached.  He showed no sign that he even knew she was there.  Gia stood silently watching him.  She decided that she should let him know she was there so she cleared her throat loudly.  Jason turned to face her.

"Hi," Gia said smiling.  She walked towards him.  "It's Jason, isn't it?"

He nodded.  "You're Gia, Elizabeth's friend, right?"

"Yes, I am.  Well I used to be.  Elizabeth and I aren't really friends anymore."

Jason nodded again.  He turned and stared out into the harbor again.  Although he showed no emotion on the outside, he was hurting inside.  Elizabeth had finally made her choice and had left him for Zander Smith.

"Are you meeting Elizabeth here?" Gia asked not knowing what else to say.

Jason turned to face her again.  He shook his head.  "We're not together anymore."

Gia instantly wished she hadn't asked the question.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't know."  She knew how hard it was to break up with someone you loved, or thought you loved.

"It's nothing," he said staring at her.  "How is what's his name, um Prince Cassadine?"

Gia tried to hide the hurt on her face.  "I broke up with him tonight."

Jason stared at her a moment.  He wasn't sure what to say to her.  "I'm sorry."

Gia gave him a weak smile.  "Don't be sorry.  I finally wised up and realized that he was using me.  I'm just glad that I found this out now instead of after we were married," she said trying to convince herself.

"He was using you?"

Gia nodded.

"Well he's a fool.  You're too good for him.  You should be with someone who appreciates you," Jason said.

Gia smiled gratefully at him.  "Thank you," she said.  She couldn't hold it back any longer and burst into tears.  Jason looked uncomfortable.  He wasn't sure what to do.  Finally he walked towards her, took her in his arms and held her until her tears ended.

"I'm… I'm sorry," she said composing herself.  She looked around trying to find a way to change the subject.  "Is that your bike?" she asked pointing to the motorcycle parked in the distance.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'd love to go for a ride sometime."

Jason stared at her again.  He wasn't sure whether he should do this or not.  He knew that he would be setting himself up to be hurt again, but he had to try.  "I was getting ready to take a ride to the lake.  Would you like to come with me?"

Gia couldn't believe he was asking her.  She stared into his eyes.  She had never noticed just how handsome he was.  "Sure, I'd love to."

She followed him back to his motorcycle and climbed on.  Jason inhaled sharply as she wrapped her arms around him, a little lower than necessary.  Gia realized her mistake and raised her arms.  She smiled shyly at him as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Hold on," he said as he started the bike and headed towards the lake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason stopped his bike near the lake.  He offered Gia his hand as they made their way down the steep incline to the water's edge.  Gia accepted it gratefully.

When they reached the water, Gia looked around.  "I've never been to this side of the lake before.  I didn't know there was a path down that hill.  It's well hidden."

"I'd like to make sure it stays hidden.  I don't think anyone else knows it's there.  This is my private spot.  I like to come here to be alone and think."

Gia suddenly felt special.  Jason had brought her to his private spot.  He was trusting her to keep it a secret.  "Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"Thank you for bringing me here, for sharing your spot with me.  It's beautiful."

Jason nodded.  "Come on," he said taking her hand again.

He led her to a clear flat patch of ground by the water.  He took off his jacket and spread it on a large rock and motioned for Gia to sit down.

Jason sat quietly staring at the water for a long time.  Gia sat quietly too, but she was looking at Jason.  She was not really staring at him, but studying him.  Jason turned towards her and saw her looking at him.  She quickly turned her head to look at the lake.  She blushed.  They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Did you ever bring Elizabeth here?" Gia finally asked.  As soon as she said it, she wished she hadn't.

Jason stared at her a moment.  "No."  Jason continued to look at her.  He wasn't sure why he had brought her here.  He just felt like Gia was someone he could share this place with.

"So what happened between you and Prince Charming?" he asked.

"Who?  Oh, you mean Nikolas.  He… well he was trying to control my life," Gia said.

"Control it?  How?"

"Well he's trying to take control of my career for one thing.  He keeps setting up these photo shoots with magazines.  He just wouldn't listen when I told him that I liked working for Deception.  It wasn't enough.  I had to be this top model on the cover of every magazine.  It was driving me crazy."

Jason nodded.  

"And then he was starting to control my diet.  I had to have his approval to eat anything, but fish and vegetables."

"He was telling you what to eat?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Gia said laughing.  "Can you believe it?"

Jason shook his head.  "I'll never treat you that way."  He looked away.  He hadn't meant to say that out loud.   He was beginning to like her, but he didn't want to be hurt again.

Gia looked at him with surprise.  Was he saying that he liked her?  She was beginning to feel that she like him, but wanted to hold back.  She didn't want to be hurt again.

She smiled at him and he gave her a weak smile in return.  They both turned and stared silently at the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An hour later, Jason stood up.  "Are you ready to head back into Port Charles?"

"Yes, I should be getting back.  I'm supposed to meet my brother at Kelly's Diner ," Gia said standing up.  "Thank you for bringing me here."

He nodded.  "You're welcome to come back here anytime you want."  

She smiled at him.  "Thank you."  She knew she wouldn't want to come back here without him.  It wasn't the place that seemed special, it was having him there to share it with.

Jason took her hand and helped her back up the incline.  He climbed onto his motorcycle and waited for her to settle herself behind him.  Gia put her arms around his waist as he started the bike.   He pulled out onto the road and headed for Port Charles.

A short while later, Jason parked his bike and walked Gia to Kelly's.  Gia looked in the window and saw her brother Marcus sitting at a table.  His back was to the window.  Jason held the door open for her.  She went in, but stopped just inside the door.

"Thank you for the ride," she said.  She didn't know why, but she was reluctant to say goodbye to him.

"You're welcome," Jason said.  He was looking for a way to delay her leaving.  He found himself wanting to kiss her, but he didn't since he wasn't sure how she would react.

"I'll see you around," Gia said.  She turned to walk over to her brother's table, but stopped.  She turned back to Jason and kissed him gently on the cheek.  "Bye," she said with a smile.

Jason stood there in amazement with his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him.  He hadn't expected her to do that.  He walked back to his motorcycle feeling much better than he had before the trip to the lake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gia walked over to the table her brother was at and sat down.  She noticed the look on Marcus' face and knew that he had seen her kiss Jason.  Marcus stared at her for several minutes before saying anything.

"Was that Jason Morgan that you walked in with?" he asked.

"Yes," Gia said keeping her answer short to try to avoid an argument.

Marcus exhaled sharply.  "Did... did I see you kiss him?"

Gia knew where he was headed with this, but she knew he wouldn't give up until she gave him an answer.  "Yes, I kissed him.  Not that it is any of your business."

"Your my sister and I love you.  That makes it my business."

Gia rolled her eyes.  "I love you too Marcus, but I don't need you to protect me from Jason."

"Why were you with him anyway?  What happened to Cassadine?"

"Nikolas and I broke up."

"You did?  That's great!" Marcus said with a smile.

"Well you don't have to look so happy about it," Gia said.  Even though she was the one who decided to break up with him, she was still hurting.

"Gia, I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she said nodding.

"So what were you doing with Morgan?"

"I ran into him down at the docks.  We started talking.  We rode down to the lake on his motorcycle and…"

"Whoa!  Wait a minute.  Are you telling me you went someone alone with Jason Morgan?" Marcus asked looking angry and worried at the same time.

"Yes, we went to the lake.  We had a lot to talk about Marcus.  He understood how I felt.  I had just broken up with Nikolas and he had just broken up with Elizabeth."

"That may be true, but I want you to promise me that you'll stay away from him."

"Stay away from… Now listen, I'm a grown woman.  Who I date or don't date is my decision, not yours," she said growing angrier by the minute

"Gia…"

"No!  Save it Marcus.  This conversation is over.  Gia stood up and stormed out of Kelly's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gia walked back to her car, but didn't get in.  She was still furious at her brother.  She knew she wouldn't be able to spend the night at his place now.  Since her mother was out of town, she had no place to go.

"I need to take a walk and think," she said.  She walked slowly along the docks again hoping to find Jason in the same spot as she saw him earlier, but the area was deserted.  She couldn't understand why she couldn't get him out of her mind.  "I barely know him," she said to herself.

Gia saw a bench nearby and sat down.  Her mind kept going back to the kiss she gave him.  She had only kissed Jason's cheek, but it was his lips that she had wanted to kiss.

She sat there lost in thought as a man approached her.  Gia saw him out of the corner of her eye, but didn't pay too much attention.  He sat down on the bench next to her.

Meanwhile Jason was still sitting on his motorcycle outside of Kelly's.  He knew that he shouldn't be thinking of getting involved with anyone else.  Especially with a girl as sweet as Gia.  "I can't ask her to accept the kind of life I lead," he said to himself.

He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that she had given him.  Had she know that he wanted to kiss her or was it possible that she felt the same way about him?  Jason shook his head.  He didn't think that he had a chance that it was true.

"I need to take a walk," he said to himself.  He got off the motorcycle and started walking towards his favorite spot on the docks.  He saw Gia sitting on the bench.  A strange man was sitting next to her.   Jason stood back in the shadows and watched.

"Do you have the time?" the man asked Gia.

As Gia looked down at her watch, the man pulled out a gun and held it on her.  He held out a bag with his other hand.  "Ok, hold it!  Put all your valuables in the bag."

Gia looked up at him with fear in her eyes.  She emptied her purse into the bag.  Jason crept closer waiting for the right moment to make his move.

"Come on.  The jewelry too," the man said.

Gia began taking her earrings off and saw Jason.  He motioned for her to me quiet.  She pretended to struggle with the clasp on her necklace to keep the man's attention.  Jason crept up behind the man while pulling his gun out of the back waistband of his pants.  He raised his hand and hit the man over the head with the handle of the gun.

He grabbed the bag and Gia's hand.  "Let's go!" he told her.  They ran back to his motorcycle.  "What were you doing down on the docks alone at this time of night?"

"I had some thinking to do."

Jason nodded.  "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No.  I don't have anywhere to stay.  I moved out of Wyndamere this morning.  I was supposed to stay with my brother, but we had a fight over…" 

"Over you being with me, right?"

"Yeah.  He needs to learn that who I fall in love with is my business and not his," Gia said.  She gasped as she realized what she had said.

Jason stared at her for a moment.  Had he heard her right?  Was she saying that she was in love with him.  He decided to take a chance.  "Get on," he said quietly as he got on the bike.

"Where are we going?" she asked climbing on behind him.

"I'm taking you back to the Penthouse with me.  You can stay there tonight," he said looking back at her.  He saw the nervous look on her face.  "You can stay in the guest bedroom," he added.

Gia exhaled sharply and smiled at him.  "Ok, let's go."

Jason started the bike and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jason parked his motorcycle outside the Harbor View Towers.  He and Gia got off and went inside.  He led her to his penthouse.  Jason unlocked the door and waited for Gia to go in.

She looked around.  "This is nice," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," Jason said staring at the floor.  He wasn't sure that bringing her here was a good idea.  "Can I get you anything?" he asked.  He couldn't understand why he felt so nervous around her.

"No thanks," Gia said.  She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.  She was so nervous.

"Let me show you to the guest room," Jason said heading for the stairs.

Gia nodded and followed him upstairs.  Jason opened the guest room door for her.

"Thank you," she whispered as she walked in.

Jason stared at her a few moments.  "Um… the bathroom is the second door on the right.  There are fresh towels in the bathroom closet.  If you need anything else, just ask.  I'll be right across the hall."

"Thank you," Gia said again.  "I really appreciate you letting me stay here tonight."

Jason nodded.  "I'll be right back."  He left the room.  A few minutes later he returned with a long black t-shirt.  "You can sleep in that," he said.  "Good night."

"Good night," she said with a smile.

Jason left the bedroom and closed the door behind him.  Gia looked around the room a moment before picking up the t-shirt and heading for the bathroom.  She quickly showered and changed.

On her way back to the guest room, she paused outside the door to Jason's bedroom.  She wondered if he had caught her slip about being in love with him.  It was true, but she wasn't ready to let him know that yet.  She sighed and went back to the guest room.  Less than fifteen minutes later she was sound asleep.

Across the hall, Jason lay in bed staring at the ceiling.  For some reason he couldn't get her out of his mind.  He wondered if she had meant what she said earlier.  Was she really in love with him?

Jason was almost asleep when he heard a muffled sound. Jason opened his bedroom door and walked out.  
  
He followed the noises across the hall. Jason quietly opened the guest room door.  He saw Gia laying there. She was crying and moaning in her sleep. It didn't take Jason long to realize that she was having a nightmare. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her and put his hand on her face and stroked it gently. She began to calm down. Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Jason?" she said looking around, not quite sure where she was.

"You're all right.  You were having a nightmare."

Tears rolled down Gia's cheek as she sat up.  "I was thinking about that man who pulled the gun on me.  If you hadn't shown up…"

Jason wiped the tears off her cheek with him thumb.  "Shhh!  It's all right.  You're safe now.  This was just a bad dream. Dreams can't hurt you.  Do you want me to stay with you until you go back to sleep?" he offered.

Gia nodded and laid back down.  "Thanks."

Jason scooted over so he was all the way on the bed and held her hand.  When he was sure she was sound asleep he started to get off the bed.  Gia rolled over and her arm went across his lap.  He went to move her hand, but as he touched her she rolled over farther and her leg went across his.  Jason moaned.  Her hand was in a very bad spot, but he was afraid of her reaction if he woke her.  He leaned against the headboard of the bed and soon fell asleep himself.

Early the next morning Gia stirred in her sleep.  Her movements woke Jason.    He looked down and saw her arm was still around him, but she had moved her leg sometime during the night.  Very gently he picked up her hand to move it off of him.  Gia opened her eyes and sat up.

For several seconds they just stared at each other.  Gia took several deep breaths as she stared into Jason's eyes.  Jason decided to take a chance, he leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Gia gasped at the unexpected kiss, but she didn't pull away.  Her arms wrapped around his neck.  When he realized that she wasn't going to try to stop him, he put his arms around her.  His hand traveled up and down her back as his tongue slowly traced her lips.  Gia's lips parted slightly and Jason slipped his tongue between them.

They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door downstairs.  They pulled apart and stared into each others eyes as their breathing return to normal.

"I um… I have to get that," Jason said getting up and leaving the room.

Gia stared after him with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Jason left the bedroom, Gia got out of bed and headed for the shower.

Jason walked downstairs wearing only his shorts.  He was not happy that he and Gia had been interrupted.  "Who is it?" he called as he reached the door.

"Lieutenant Taggert!" yelled a voice from outside.  "Open up Morgan."

Jason took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before he opened the door.  He turned his back to the lieutenant and held his hands behind him.

"What's that for?" Marcus asked.

"Aren't you arresting me?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"Not this time.  I'm here on a personal matter."

"What kind of personal business could you have with me?"

"Where is she?" Marcus asked.

"Who?"

"You know who I mean." Marcus said rolling his eyes.  "Where is my sister?"

"I have no idea.  I don't think I've ever met your sister."

"Don't lie to me Morgan.  You spent the day with her at the lake and…"

"At the lake?  You mean Gia Campbell is your sister?"

"Yes she my sister."

"What makes you think she's here?" Jason asked.

"Someone from the Department called me last night.  He said he saw her get off your motorcycle here.  I had him wait until she came out.  He called me back this morning to tell me she stayed here all night.  Now, where is she?"

"I'm right here," Gia said appearing at the top of the stairs wrapped in a towel.

Marcus stared at her and his mouth dropped open.  He looked back at Jason standing next to him wearing only his underwear and then back at Gia who was upstairs wearing only a towel.

"Oh no!  This is worse than Cassadine," he said walking to the bottom of the stairs.

"Marcus, stop.  Stop right now!" Gia warned him.

"Gia, please tell me the two of you slept in separate rooms."

Gia thought about Jason staying with her after her nightmare and about what might have happened if Marcus hadn't shown up when he did.  She looked at Jason a moment before she answered the question.  "No Marcus.  We didn't sleep in separate rooms."

"What?  Get dressed!  We're going home right now!" Marcus yelled.

Gia's expression turned to one of anger.  "No Marcus!  You're going home!  I am an adult.  If I want to spend the night in a guys apartment, that's MY business, not yours.  Now go!"

Marcus looked like he was going to argue, but instead he turned and stormed out of the penthouse.

Gia looked at Jason feeling a little embarrassed.  "I'm sorry about that.  He…"

"Don't apologize.  It wasn't your fault.  By the way, I think the way you handled him was great."

"Thanks."

"So do you have a place to stay?" Jason asked.

"No.  I guess I'll check into a hotel or something," Gia said.

"You can stay here for as long as you want.  I have plenty of room and I um… I like having the company."

"Are you sure?"

Jason nodded.

"Ok.  I'll stay," she said with a smile.  "Well I have to get dressed and go back to Wyndamere get the my stuff.  Are you sure you don't mind if I bring it here?"

"I'm sure.  Listen you get dressed and I'll get us some breakfast."  

"Ok," Gia said.  

She watched him go upstairs to get dressed.  As soon as he was out of sight, she smiled.  "Yes!" she whispered to her self before heading upstairs to get dressed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A short time later, Gia came downstairs.  Jason was sitting at the table.  Gia sat down and looked at the breakfast he had made.  All that he had made was toast.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she said not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"It's not much, but it's the only thing I know how to make."

"Would you like me to make breakfast?" she asked.

Jason smiled at her.  "Sure.  I'd like that."  He led her to the kitchen.  "I'm going across the hall to Sonny's for a few minutes.  I'll be right back."

"Ok."  Gia searching through the refrigerator as Jason walked out of the kitchen.

***

Sonny and Carly Corinthos had just finished eating breakfast when they heard a knock on the door.  Sonny got up and went to answer it.

"Come in Jason.  I thought I was going to have to call Alexis to go get you out of jail," Sonny said.  "What did Taggert want?"

"He was looking for his sister," Jason said as he sat down.

"What made him think that you knew where she was?"

"Someone tipped him off."

"Tipped him off?  What was there to tip him off about?" Sonny asked.

"Someone told him that his sister Gia spent the night in my apartment."

"She spent the… Have you got a death wish?  You slept with Taggert's sister?"

"I didn't sleep with her," Jason said.  "It was totally innocent.  She needed a place to stay and I let her stay in my guest room."

"Why do I feel there is more to this?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, I think I'm falling in love with her."

Sonny stared at him speechless.

***

Gia carried the two western omelets she had made out to the table and sat them down.  After pouring two cups of coffee, she sat down in the chair and waited for Jason.

She couldn't believe how much had happened to her in the last 24 hours.  She had broken up with Nikolas, almost been robbed and met a wonderful man.    Gia wasn't sure how it had happened so fast, but she knew she was falling in love with Jason Morgan.


End file.
